


does aomine-kun have rights?

by kagehinayuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, chat fic, i am bored and in need of things to do, just kiseki being kiseki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinayuu/pseuds/kagehinayuu
Summary: daiki: *inserts this house is a fucking nightmare!!! vine*Akashi: Then leave.Akashi has removed daiki from the chat.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	does aomine-kun have rights?

**GoM + Aomine - 12:00 pm**

**_Kuroko changed the chat name to “Does Aomine-kun have rights? Discuss.”_ **

**daiki:** oi, tetsu! fuck u i have rights 

**Kuroko:** I don’t believe Aomine-kun does, to be honest. Aomine-kun is an embarrassment to the Miracles. 

**daiki:** oi!!!!

**ki-chan:** Oh, we’re discussing Aominecchi’s rights?! Nice! I, for one, don’t believe does! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

**daiki:** no one asked you kise!

**Kuroko:** Explain, Kise-kun.

**ki-chan:** One time, I saw Aominecchi drop his burger on the ground

**ki-chan:** and then, when he picked it up, he cried and said, “if god was watching, he’d send me directly to the pits of hell.” and then he  _ kissed _ the burger and shoved it down his throat

**Kuroko:** Oh, Aomine-kun. . . 

**daiki:** tetsu shut the fuck up

**daiki:** god fuck me 

**atsushi** Mine-chin thats gross 

**atsushi:** And Muro-chin says you smell 

**daiki:** this is my nightmare where is satsuki

**ki-chan:** HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

**Akashi:** Momoi is with me. We are preparing for the next Inter-High, Aomine. Or have you forgotten?

**daiki:** oR hAVe yOU fORgOTteN? 

**daiki:** NO! i haven’t forgotten bc u swooped in here and took her from me 

**daiki:** it’s been  _ years  _ since i’ve seen her 

**daiki:** _YEARS_

**Akashi:** Momoi has been gone for four hours, Aomine. 

**ki-chan:** Aominecchi, that’s embarrassing  (⌒_⌒;)

**Kuroko:** Your codepency on her continues to baffle me, Aomine-kun. 

**Kuroko:** But that brings me to my main point, thank you for the opening, Akashi-kun.

**daiki:** tetsu, don’t 

**Kuroko:** Aomine-kun has no rights because he has interrupted my date with Kagami-kun. 

**ki-chan:** WHAT?!!!

**ki-chan:** AOMINECCHI WHY!!!  (」＞＜)」

**daiki:** it wasn’t even a date! they were just playing basketball

**Kuroko:** As I said, he interrupted my date with Kagami-kun. 

**Midorima:** That is truly tasteless, Aomine 

**ki-chan:** Oh, Midorimacchi! Hello!!ヾ(☆▽☆)

**Midorima:** Die

**ki-chan:** MIDORIMACCHI!!!  ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

**ki-chan:** it’s only noon and yet, I’m being betrayed by the ones I love most 

**ki-chan:** Senpai would never treat me this way~!

**Kuroko:** Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san dropkicks you three times a day.

**ki-chan:** I know! 

**ki-chan:** I can’t believe I have to date him 

**daiki:** you don’t have to. . . 

**ki-chan:** no, no, no, i’m going to! 

**ki-chan:** Also, you have no rights Aominecchi, why are you still typing?

**daiki:** what else am i supposed to do? I’m fucking booooooooored 

**daiki:** satsuuuuuuki 

**daiki:** satsukiiiiiiiiii 

**daiki:** saaaaaatsuki 

**Momoi** **(´,,•ω•,,)♡** **:** Dai-chan! I am busy! I said to entertain yourself for a couple hours!(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

**Kuroko:** Momoi-san, excuse my bluntness but Aomine-kun lacks brain cells to do that. It is why he interrupted mine and Kagami-kun’s date and tried to fight children because they said he lacked basketball skills.

**ki-chan:** HAHAHAHA 

**ki-chan:** aominecchi tried to fight children 

**ki-chan:** oh my goodness!!! aominecchi truly does not deserve rights

**Momoi** **(´,,•ω•,,)♡** **:** dai-chan. . . I'm not coming home tonight

**atsushi** Mine-chin is the worst one of us

**Midorima:** Today Virgo is last in rank. . . It does make sense. Although. . . this seems like normal Aomine behavior. . .

**daiki:** *inserts this house is a fucking nightmare!!! vine* 

**Akashi:** Then leave. 

**_Akashi has removed daiki from the chat._ **

**Kuroko:** May he rot in the pits of hell. 


End file.
